ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Deserter
Category:MissionsCategory:Assault MissionsCategory:Chief Sergeant MissionsCategory:Ilrusi Atoll Missions | valign="top" width="30%" | __TOC__ |} Enemies Drops | width="25%" | | width="25%" | | width="25%" | |} Walkthrough Break the weapons of at least one enemy. Disarm all 12 Lamia & Merrow for full points. Points are deducted for each enemy killed rather than forced to surrender. *You start off at (H-9) next to Raubahn. *The agents are the Lamiae and Merrows that are roaming around. *The NPC at the start tells you that you need to subdue them, but don't kill them. **'"Your mission is to swiftly disarm the deviants and take them into custody."' *To take them into custody, you must break their weapons. **The primary way of doing this is by using critical hits. ***A Monk using Backhand Blow or SATA from a Thief or /THF will be useful. ***Any weapon skill that has "Critical damage" or "Chance of critical hits vary with TP" will help too. ***Have seen weapon broken with the WS Full Swing while using Kinkobo with 300% tp. ***For any job with a decent staff skill, you can use Thunder Staff / Jupiter's Staff for the +15% Critical Hit rate. **Certain Job Abilities such as Shield Bash can also break the weapons. *Once the weapon is broken you get a message, "The target has thrown down its weapon," and it becomes an NPC. Further clicking on it says "The target has surrendered." *You only need to kill or disarm one to win the Assault. *In order to unlock the Rune of Release, talk to Raubahn back at the start. He will ask you if you want to abort. Choosing "Yes" unlocks the Rune of Release. If you kill / disarm all 12 Lamia / Merrow, that automatically unlocks the Rune as well. Notes *This mission can easily be soloed by anyone dnc or /dnc as using any kind of Steps have a high chance of disarming the Lamiae and Merrow *This mission can be easily soloed by 99THF/DNC using the job ability bully and sneak attack, not only this but THF having high dex will hit critical damage quite often. 1-23-15 Redenius- Valefor * This mission is easily trioable by two WAR/NIN and a RDM/WHM, assuming your goal is success rather than getting as many points as possible. *The number of critical hits it takes for an enemy to surrender seems random. A Warrior off-handing Kraken Club and using Mighty Strikes easily caused one enemy to surrender but failed to have the same effect on another. *A fully crit merited thief and fully crit merited Dark Knight could not get 8 in a row to surrender at all using critical weaponskills. *Most any group can win this assault with low points. Considering all you need to do is critical them enough, if you have one member who can act as a tank and 2 with THF sub you can dish out amply enough criticals to disarm at least one. We did it with DRK/NIN tanking with stun to pull hate (only utsu: ichi too) and 2 RDM/THF, one with Joyeuse and one with Warp cudgel, Sneak Attack every chance they get and WS Fast blade and True strike and it was very easy to disarm one or two. Map